monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętnik Jacksona Jekylla
right|250px|thumb|Okładka pamiętnika Pamiętnik Jacksona Jekylla z linii 'Between Classes'. Okładka Nie, nie życzę sobie, żebyście czytali mój pamiętnik. 9 września... W końcu okazało się, że jestem upiorem. Tak naprawdę to na pół etatu upiorem, a na pełny etat po prostu zagubionym chłopakiem. Nie chodzi o to, że nie wiedziałem o tym, że mama i tata są upiorami. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem Hyde'owską stronę mamy, gdy miałem 5 lat. Odwiedzaliśmy wtedy rodzinę mojego taty. Niektóre małe upiory z sąsiedztwa postanowiły zagrać w grę "kopnij puszkę", tylko że to mnie zamierzały użyć jako puszki. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowałem uciec do domu, zagradzały mi drogę i popychały na ziemię. Zacząłem płakać i to dopiero wtedy naprawdę zaczęły się ze mnie nabijać. Nagle usłyszałem ryk i pojawiła się moja mama. Pomimo tego, że wtedy wcale nie przypominała siebie, to wiedziałem, że to ona i szczerze mówiąc jedyna rzecz, o której wtedy myślałem było: "Mamo, jakie Ty masz wielkie muskuły." Oczywiście już nigdy więcej nie miałem problemów z lokalnymi upiorami. Tata ma oczywiście wybuchową naturę, a ja dorastałem bawiąc się z Heathem, więc nigdy nie bałem się upiorów. Nie sądziłem po prostu, że jakakolwiek upiorna spuścizna przeszła na mnie. Gdy zapytałem mamy i taty, czy wiedzieli, że ja i Holt to ta sama osoba, odpowiedzieli: "Oczywiście, że wiedzieliśmy, że Ty i Holt to ta sama osoba, w końcu jesteśmy twoimi rodzicami. A teraz kończ śniadanie, bo spóźnisz się do szkoły." Dzięki wam za wyjaśnienie tej kwestii. W końcu posiadanie choć skrawka informacji wcale by nie było pomocne. Jak dobrze, że te dziwne nastoletnie czasy mam już za sobą, kiedy to takie wieści mogłyby zrujnować moją psychikę. (Och - sarkazm. To mi się podoba.) HH. 12 września... Musiałem udać się dzisiaj do szalonego naukowca, to znaczy, pediatry. Mama mówi, że dopóki jestem dorosły muszę kontynuować wizyty u niego, bo ma największe doświadczenie co do rosnących potworów. Czuję się dobrze, ale mama i tata są zaniepokojeni, ponieważ, zmienił się sposób mojej transformacji w Holta. Kiedyś powodował to zachód słońca, ale teraz wydaje mi się, że to głośna muzyka. Poczekalnia była prawie pusta, z wyjątkiem mamy-wilkołaczycy i jej dwóch młodych. Podczas, gdy mama wypełniała formalności, usiadłem i próbowałem znaleźć coś do czytania, co nie było pogryzione lub pokryte zarazkami innego potwora. Wtedy usłyszałem, jak jeden z młodych wilkołaków powiedział: "Mamo! Czy to normals?" "Tak kochanie, nie gap się." "Czy on nas zje?" Mógłbym powiedzieć, że była zakłopotana, więc powiedziałem: "Nie ma mowy - jestem całkowicie uczulony na wilkołaki, to sprawia, że kicham - a-psik." Mały rozszerzył oczy, a potem zaczął się śmiać, "Aw, to nieprawda." Potem podniósł nogę i powiedział: "Mogę zawiązać moje buty!" "To niesamowite, możesz mi pokazać, w jaki sposób?" Mama wilkołaczycy była zrelaksowana i okazało się, że jest krewną Clawda. Wkrótce pojawił się laborant: "Jackson Jekyll?" Zaprowadził nas do pokoju i powiedział: "Lekarz wkrótce do was przyjdzie." Następnie, "czekaj". Co oznacza, siedzenie w otoczeniu papierów z tabelami. W końcu lekarz wszedł. Sprawdzał wyniki moich poprzednich badań. Miał na sobie fartuch w fioletowe kaczki, przykryty stetoskopem. Jestem pewien, że to uspokaja młodsze potwory, ale przeraża normalsów. Ma on prawo do tych rzeczy, choć coś mi mówi, że lotny charakter mojej elementarnej strony + moje dziedzictwo Hyde + bycie nastolatkiem = stała zmiana. Powiedział, że wyzwalacz prawdopodobnie ponownie się zmieni, zanim osiągnę dorosłość. Potem dał mi lizaka i powiedział, że chce się ze mną widzieć w ciągu trzech miesięcy. Teraz martwię się o to, jak wkrótce zmieni się wyzwalacz. A jeśli to deszcz? Czy byłoby warto czekać do końca liceum na rozpoczęcie własnego życia? (Chyba, że chcesz, żeby twoją nową ksywą był "Smrodek") HH 21 września... Wydaje się, że spędziłem pierwszą część mojego życia chcąc być potworem, a teraz żałuję, że nim jestem. (Cóż, utkniesz z tym teraz) HH Kiedy spędzałem cały czas próbując nakłonić Draculaurę do ugryzienia mnie, co umożliwiłoby mi stanie się wampirem, nigdy nie myślałem, że tak trudno będzie mi dopasować się do innych potworów. Jest nawet część mnie, którą to cieszy. (Dużo skomleć?) HH To jest najgorsza rzecz ze wszystkich światów i teraz nie pasuję nigdzie w ogóle. Chyba powinienem spotkać się w tym tygodniu z panem D'eath, doradcą szkolnym. Ciekawe, czy będę musiał spotkać się z nim dwa razy. (Lame - Teraz już wiem, że mam zamiar być... SŁAWNY!) HH 23 września... Miałem dzisiaj spotkanie z panem D'eath. Zaczęło się ono tak strasznie, jak myślałem. Okazuje się, że nigdy nie radził sobie z "normalsami" i wydawało się, że nie wie dokładnie, co powiedzieć. W rzeczywistości, większość spotkania spędziliśmy na ściskaniu jednej z tych piłek stresu, które wyglądają jak postać z kreskówki, której nagle ze strachu wychodzą oczy z orbit. To było dość rozpraszające, zwłaszcza, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę, że to dziecko "normals". Ściskanie nie rozpraszało mnie jednak tak mocno jak jego "chrząkanie", które brzmiało niby jak maszyna do wywozu śmieci. Próbowałem dowiedzieć się, jak on robi cały ten hałas, skoro nawet nie ma gardła, bo jest czystym szkieletem. Musiał pomyśleć chwilę nad odpowiedzią, aż w końcu powiedział: "Więc widzisz Hackson, znaczy Jackson, możliwości kariery dla normalsów w świecie potworów są nieco er... um... (znowu chrząkanie) ograniczone. Istnieje łowca potworów, asystent łowcy potworów, szalony naukowiec, och garbus! Nie zdarzy się, że będziesz miał garba, nie? To byłby pech. Ach hah! A co sądzisz o doradcy w relacjach potworów z normalsami? (Pomyślałem, że to będzie coś, gdzie twoja garderoba jest jeszcze gorsza niż teraz.) HH Cóż, to było coś, o czym miałem trochę wiadomości. Miałem kiedyś trenera, który powtarzał: "Graj swoimi mocnymi stronami, Jackson, graj swoimi mocnymi stronami." Na koniec pan D'eath obładował mnie broszurami uczelni i wyrzucił mnie z gabinetu. Myślę, że obaj byliśmy zadowoleni, że to już koniec. 8 października... Wreszcie mój szalony pediatra zrobił mi testy. Okazało się, że to badanie będzie polegało na rodzaju i głośności muzyki, podczas której odbędzie się moja przemiana w Holta. Usiadłem w dźwiękoszczelnej kabinie z słuchawkami na głowie, podczas gdy technik włączał muzykę o różnej głośności. Były to walce, marsze, polki i muzyka komercyjna, ale nie pamiętam co było dalej. (To właśnie wtedy zaczął grać dobre beaty) HH Zresztą wyniki testu mówiły, że to muzyka z metrum 4/4 o 90 decybelach. Wiesz, o co chodzi? Ja też nie. 2 listopada... Wydaje się, że każdy potwór wie, że Holt i ja to ta sama osoba/potwór i że nie wynikną z tego żadne komplikacje. Nie jest to jednak żadna różnica dla Manny'ego Taura, który znęca się nad każdą istotą, która jest mniejsza niż on. Kiedy zaczepił mnie po raz pierwszy, wstałem, żeby rozprawić się z tym tyranem, ale Deuce wziął mnie na stronę i powiedział: "Słuchaj brachu - wykazałeś się wielką odwagą wstając i odgryzając się Manny'emu, i nie zrozum tego źle, ale..." Najwydoczniej Manny czekał na odpowiedni moment jak jak powolna matadora. Czekałem na to, ale nigdy się tak nie stało. W rzeczywistości wydawało mi się, że Manny celowo mnie unika z jakiegoś powodu. Wydaje mi się, że jakiś potwór wytłumaczył mu pewne sprawy. (Yeah - Ciekawe, kto to mógł być?) HH 15 listopada... Pani Głowenia Krewnicka poprosiła "ochotników" do pomocy przy tegorocznym karnawale, więc ja i Deuce zgłosiliśmy się do większości obowiązków. Było fajnie, a w dodatku nie musieliśmy przebierać się za clownów i siedzieć w zbiorniku z wodą. Rozstawiliśmy namioty, przygotowaliśmy pole, a następnie czekaliśmy, aż wszystko się skończy. Sprawdziliśmy się w niektórych stoiskach, bo mieliśmy dużó czasu do zabicia. Venus i Draculaura malowały twarze małym potworom, Rochelle uczyła potwory, jak budować zamki z piasku, z których część wyglądało całkiem nieźle, jeśli nie zostały one zbudowane obok piaskowej katedry Rochelle z dzwonnicą i gargulcami. Najlepszy jednak był wyczyn Robecci. Szybowała w przestworzach dzięki swoim butom, zwracając uwagę każdego potwora. Następnie poleciała w górę, a jej buty jakby dostały zwarcia, przez co dziewczyna poleciała w kierunku ziemi, jak spadająca gwiazda. Tłum wydał jęk zachwycenia, po czym Robecca ponownie uruchomiła swoje buty i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się w odległości 20 stóp nad ziemią! To było tak niesamowite. Dałem też Holtowi popatrzeć na jej wyczyny. (Dzięki gościu - to było całkowicie odjazdowe i byłoby nieprzyjemnie, gdybym tego nie widział.) HH Gdy karnawał się skończył, pomogliśmy przy sprzątaniu, po czym wszyscy poszli do KawoTrumny. Było ciemno, a ja tęskniłem za dawnymi czasami. Wciąż mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał chociaż zrezygnować z chodzenia po deszczu. (To sprawia, że każdy z nas jest "Smrodkiem") HH Kategoria:Pamiętniki Jacksona Jekylla Kategoria:Between Classes